


I Carry Your Heart (I Carry It In My Heart)

by Nununununu



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Sex, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Idiots in Love, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Other, Rimming, Spanking, Switching, Tentacles, Venom Symbiote's Tongue (Marvel), don't eat that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 15:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: Eddie has a Weird Slither. Venom has a Thump. They sort of figure out this might mean they're soulmates (or fail to). Via sex, naturally.





	I Carry Your Heart (I Carry It In My Heart)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the poem by ee cummings. People in this AU have an 'echo' of their soulmate's heartbeat in their chests that sounds alongside their own - except for Eddie, who has something else instead.
> 
> Slightly different to canon backstory for both. Mild warnings for Venom’s Not-Mum, other mentions of violence and Carl Brock’s A+ parenting. None of this is the focus of the fic. They / their / them pronouns for Venom. 
> 
> Update: edited slightly in places for clarity.

Eddie saw a lot of specialists when he was young.

The midwife first identified his bizarre Echo and then a nurse flagged it again on a mandatory check-up his father nonetheless tried to refuse. His schools likewise followed it up, and his childminder, and just about every adult the young Eddie came across except for Carl Brock.

Eddie fast became used to adults viewing him with curiosity or sympathy or derision they more or less tried to conceal. Except again for his father. Carl never made any attempt to hide his contempt.

As far as his dad was concerned, Eddie’s freakish Echo was simply incontrovertible proof of his son’s incurable failure.

But anyway. Eddie grew up and kept on living and maybe he was bullied at school for not having a second heartbeat sounding alongside his own – or a Single or Multiple Beats, the only other options known of until Eddie Brock came along, and both quite acceptable in their own rights, marking as they did someone who either happily had no soulmate or had more than one. And – well, maybe Eddie worried about being different a little sometimes, although he’d never admit it to anyone, and maybe he wondered about the near imperceptible sort of slithering noise that seemed to wind throughout his body in between the beats of his heart.

But still, he grew up and remained stubbornly, persistently alive, given his organs didn’t suddenly start moving and choke him to death or any other of the possibilities that were suggested to him in the school yard – and elsewhere – and by the time he became an adult, the medical field had generally decided that he was an inexplicable Anomaly that required frequent monitoring.

Given Eddie was thoroughly sick of being studied For Science, he cut off all ties the day he turned of age, turned his back on the city he’d grown up in, stuffed a backpack full of crap he’d shortly discover to be pretty much useless and missing several essentials, and went to travel as much of the world as his meagre savings would allow.

This turned out to be not very much, but Eddie had expected that. He still went as far as he could and then, when he ran out of money, he did some questionable things to try to get further than that.

Anyway, he’d parted ways with Carl Brock some years ago. As the plane took off, leaving America behind, Eddie placed his hand over his stomach where his Weird Slither felt like it was currently curled up, and didn’t think of his dad or of the many things his father – and other people – had told him was wrong with him. He just closed his eyes.

\---

All of the Klyntar knew there was Something Wrong with the runt.

The one whose name translated as Calamity had tried eating them on the day they hatched. It was weird for Klyntar not to self-spawn in the first place, although Calamity hadn’t had a choice in the matter. The egg had been cut out of them and incubated against their will, and they made their captor suffer for this as soon as they had the chance.

As meals went, it was a fun one – lots of playing with their food first – and the vengeance only made the crunch of bones and screaming sweeter.

Next, when it was done, Calamity considered the breeding tank. The captor had left it open, perhaps to better view the egg hatching, and the runt inside it was unimpressive. Calamity gave the gelatinous little blob a lick, just to see if it was palatable – it wasn’t really, but they decided they might as well have it anyway for dessert.

The runt shrieked, of course, and did a lot of pathetic writhing, but Calamity had mostly eaten it by the time something inside it went _Thump_.

Okay, that was weird. And then the strange thump happened again and kept happening: _thump, thump, thump._

Ugh, the little freak and their bizarre _Thumping_ was giving them indigestion. Offended, Calamity spat the runt out, not bothering to check if they were alive or not, and skulked off to find a host-brain to invade.

As little as Venom might like to admit it, this incident pretty much summed up their interaction with their fellow Klyntar throughout the duration of their life before Eddie and Earth.

\---

“So you don’t have Echoes?” Eddie asked some decades later, back in America, and after the rocket had exploded and he’d done some really regrettable deep sea diving while the surface was on fire, and Venom had done their best to impersonate a dead oil slick.

Thankfully they hadn’t quite managed the ‘dead’ part, although Eddie had still been incredibly pissed off for the scare.

And ridiculously, pathetically grateful his oozing goo blob was alive, but they weren’t thinking about that.

Instead, sprawled on his stomach on his crumpled potato chip encrusted sheets, Eddie scratched his arse through his boxers and continued scrolling on the laptop for something worth watching on Netflix.

_Seen that; seen that; ugh, that one was really bad –_

He’d almost forgotten his idle enquiry inspired by some dumbass rom com ad that had popped up – because of _course_ Klyntar didn’t have Echoes, why would they, why would Eddie even bother to think of asking shit like that – when Venom finished slaughtering their bacon sandwich (whole pack of uncooked bacon, extra light on the bread) and said,

** _Of course we don’t._ **

“Heh, reckoned as much,” Shoving the laptop away until it teetered dangerously close to the edge of the mattress, Eddie stretched and rolled over onto his back. He aimed a squint at his goo creature and then at the suspiciously empty bed, “Don't tell me you ate the plate again.”

**_Of course we didn't, _**Venom sucked several shards of china out from between their teeth and crunched on them in the world’s least successful attempt at subtly.

“Oh goddd, why must you do that in bed,” Groaning, Eddie reached out to wave his hand in the direction of their maw, “If I end up with china splinters in my ass, I swear you’re sleeping on the couch. Come here, you idiot.”

**_Hmph, _**Venom threatened to snap their teeth shut on his fingers – Eddie rolled his eyes – and let him stick his hand inside their mouth with an air of being greatly put upon.

“You need the, er, chemicals in the china or something?” Struggling to grasp an awkwardly lodged shard, Eddie grunted after a bit, resolutely ignoring Venom’s tongue as it looped around his wrist.

The answer was a sulky**_ No._**

“Then, for the love of Christ, _why_ –”

**_You eat all sorts of things just because they taste good and I don't bitch at you because of it, _**Venom grumped.

“Are you somehow forgetting the fact you bitch at me about what I eat _all the time_?” Finally freeing the shard, Eddie tossed it down his goo creature’s gullet – they harrumphed at his comeback, but rumbled appreciatively at the china – yanked at another, and promptly sliced his finger open.

Oddly enough, in all the time he'd known Venom, he’d never cut himself on any of their wicked teeth.

** _Eddie!_ **

“Shit,” Hissing, Eddie automatically went to pull his hand back and stick his finger in his mouth, only to blink at the discovery his arm appeared to be held in place by Venom's tongue.

Also he was bleeding in their mouth. He’d never done that before, either.

His goo creature had gone very still on the bed. Eddie went very still similarly.

“Er –”

** _Hmmm._ **

“This, ah,” Eddie unfroze enough to itch at his stubble with his free hand kind of dubiously, not entirely certain whether he wanted the answer to this question or not, “This something else that tastes good to you, huh?”

**_Hmmm._ _Maybe._**

“You know, for some reason I'm certain that means 'yes',” Eddie squirmed a little when the tip of the tongue slipped over his injured finger, applying a fairly copious amount of drool. He wrinkled his nose, “Why would you do thaaat.” Then he realised his finger was healed. “Oh, hey, thanks.”

** _You’re welcome._ **

Eddie squinted at them a bit more, “Although you could totally have healed me without the licking, couldn't you.”

Venom grinned at him around Eddie’s hand, **_Yes._**

Eddie screwed his mouth up, “Just like you could have retracted your teeth – I _know_ you can, Toothless, I’ve seen you do it – and got those bits of china out yourself, couldn’t you.”

**_Yes, _**Venom repeated, and licked messily over Eddie’s palm before releasing him to do just that, teeth withdrawing into their gums – or just dissolving or whatever it was they did with the things – swiftly hoovering up the resultant shower of china shards.

That done, they snuffled around the sheets generally for a bit. There were significantly fewer potato chip bits by the time they were done.

** _There. No bits of china to pierce your delicate ass._ **

Eddie had flopped back onto his belly and fished the laptop away from the edge of the mattress during this interim, shoving it onto the little bedside table instead. He snorted at the description, “I’ll have you know my ass is perfectly sturdy.”

**_Delicate and tender, _**Venom insisted, and whopped said ass with a tentacle.

“Hoy!” Eddie practically shot off the mattress, he jumped so hard. Kicking himself over onto his side, he grabbed for the offending limb, “_Why you_ –”

The resultant fight was rather one-sided and over embarrassingly quickly.

“Ugh, fine, you win,” Eddie plonked his face into his pillow in defeat, his heart pounding so hard it felt like it was physically battering his ribs.

** _It isn’t._ **

“I know that.”

** _And I do win. _ **

Anyway, his heart was going for it because of the brief bout of unexpected wrestling, that was all, and not because his goo creature was fully manifested and straddling his hips, their massive thighs either side of his not at all delicate ass.

**_Eddie, _**Venom licked the back of Eddie’s neck, as Eddie _knew_ they would and yet it still made him mewl in a way he had to try very hard not to acknowledge. **_As victor, there is something we would like to consume as our prize._**

“Oh god,” Eddie mashed his face harder into his pillow. His Weird Slither felt like it was going wild in his pelvis.

If it had become less like a Slither and more of a full on Writhe since bonding with Venom, well, that was just a coincidence, wasn’t it.

**_We can’t explain why we enjoy eating crockery. _**Eddie sensed Venom shrug above him. **_The crunch is simply – satisfying. Like toast._**

It had been a very, very messy day back when Eddie first introduced the concept of 'cooked bread' to his symbiote. Still, it had been –

Satisfying, yes.

“Fiiine, what is it you want to ‘consume’?” Eddie’s moan was muffled by his self-inflicted facial prison, “It had better not be more of my blood.”

Those huge thighs tensed either side of Eddie’s hips. His dick twitched in his boxers and he bit at his lips.

**_Eddie, we don’t want to consume your blood. _**Jesus, Venom sounded put out by the very idea. **_We like your blood inside you, where it belongs. _**

Eddie peeled his face away from the pillow a bit, “You mean – it _doesn’t_ taste good?”

**_Of course it tastes good, _**For a being with no nose, Venom gave an effective impression of sniffing.

“Then why –” Eddie was starting to wonder if they couldn’t just watch Netflix and pretend this whole conversation hadn’t happened. The Echo-themed rom com hadn’t looked _that_ dire.

Okay, so it had, but at least it would have the beneficial effect of sending his dick to sleep. Along with the rest of him.

**_If we can _taste_ your blood, _**Venom was saying in the tone they adopted for Talking To Idiots And Small Creatures They Weren’t Allowed To Eat, **_That means you are hurt._**

“Oh,” Eddie said, as the implication finally caught up with him, “Even though you can heal me – I guess you don’t want me to get injured, huh.”

Another sniff, **_Yes, it’s something we prefer to avoid._**

“Because it’s your job to keep me safe as my symbiote,” Eddie pushed up on his elbows to shoot a glance over his shoulder, although lodged between those knees as he was, he failed to get a proper look at his goo creature.

**_Because it means _you are hurt_, Eddie, you moron, _**Venom huffed, and bit him.

“Oh god,” Eddie jerked under the feel of the teeth closing painlessly over his trapezius, right where his shoulder curved into his neck. His stomach and hips jerked specifically. As did his cock. “Oh _god_.”

**_Are you going to let us claim our prize? _**Venom enquired silkily.

“I hate you,” Eddie completely erroneously stated, and wriggled his hands down to stick his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers and help shove them down and off. A couple of little tentacles aided him with this task, while a bigger one spanked his arse again as soon as it was bared. “_Hoy!_”

**_You love it really, _**Tentacles nudged Eddie into raising his hips up higher than his shoulders, while others encouraged him to spread his knees.

One spiralled its way around a thigh to slide briefly up the length of his hardening cock.

“_Ahhh! _Yes, I love it _so_ _much_,” Eddie flapped a hand behind him in search of a tentacle to cling onto, Venom smoothly shifting one in reach – and maybe they were just talking about the spanking, but they also weren't. The fingers of his other hand began further crumpling the sheets as other tentacles gently spread his ass cheeks open to expose his hole. “Oh god, how did I _know_ this was what you were talking about?”

**_Because you have a filthy mind, _**Venom replied blithely, and licked him there thoroughly, warm and wet and very, very eager, and Eddie coaxed the tentacle he’d caught and claimed upwards so he could shove the tip into his mouth, sucking at it fervently.

“_Mmm – mmm – fuck_, you mean _we_ do,” Damn it, they were going to have to do laundry – his cock was drooling all over the sheets, untouched as it was since that first stroke. Higher up, Eddie was drooling all over his pillow as well. His flushed face burrowed right in a patch of his saliva even as he worked ever more sloppily at the tentacle in his mouth.

**_Now _this_ is a taste we like, _**Venom was being equally sloppy further down, burying their tongue deep in Eddie’s ass. It felt pretty much like they were trying to hoover his prostate out of his hole, slurping it as enthusiastically as they’d gone for those china shards – which wasn’t really a comparison Eddie wanted to make, actually.

**_You’re far more flavoursome and satisfying than a plate, Eddie, _**Venom corrected, and Eddie snorted all over his tentacle.

“Gee, thanks.”

Fuck, his Weird Slither was going ever more haywire inside him, but Eddie supposed that was just to be expected, given his _everything_ was going ever more haywire, especially his prostate and dick. His heart also might burst if he didn’t get to come soon.

**_It’s not going to burst, _**Venom contradicted firmly, put out by the very suggestion, and withdrew from his ass in order to flip him over.

“_Oof_,” Losing hold of his tentacle, Eddie flailed a bit disconsolately as he plopped back down on the mattress, but then his goo creature got right back to work, hitching his ankles up over their shoulders and folding him all but in half as they wormed their tongue back up his asshole.

Needless to say, this new angle was _glorious_.

“Oh – _oh_ – Venom – fuck, I need to –” Thumping his head on his pillow in frustration, Eddie endeavoured to get a hand down to give his dick a much needed tug.

**_Nope. _**Tentacles whipped around his wrists, swiftly drawing his arms up over his head and lashing them thoroughly to the headboard.

“You – you don’t even need to do that to stop me moving!” Eddie accused, panting, even as his dick did a kind of dance in its quest for attention. Venom gave a particularly brilliant rub to his prostate, right as a little tentacle attached to each of his nipples, plucking them just perfectly, and Eddie’s whole body shook with the force of his yell.

**_But we like to do it, _**was Venom’s response. 

Eddie flexed his arms against the tentacles holding them in place and gasped in approval a bit, “Yeah – yeah, we really do.”

But then his goo creature pulled their tongue out of his ass _again_, accompanied by a truly x-rated noise, and Eddie found he had plenty to complain about.

“V-Venom, _why_ –” If he could get enough breath to do so, that was. He scrunched his face up in distress. “Why would you _stop_?”

**_There is something else we want to consume, Eddie, _**That tongue got busy investigating his balls, which felt bloody brilliant, and the tentacles on Eddie’s chest gave his nipples a pinch, before easing his ankles off those broad shoulders.

“_No, whyyy_ –”

Next Venom positioned Eddie's feet upon the mattress so their head was nestled between his legs, released and lowered one of his hands to his dick, and lolled their tongue out in front of it, angled so it brushed the tip of his weeping glans.

**_That’s why, _**they said.

“O-okay, that's a good reason,” Eddie looked down at his flushed cock against that still, expectant tongue; at his hand where it had just so happened to wrap around his shaft – whether this was due to him or Venom, who could tell – and at his goo creature’s entirely smug expression.

Oh god, his heart was in his throat, the mad wriggle of his Weird Slither highly concentrated there, as well as in his cock and balls.

**_Go on, Eddie._** Venom prompted.

“All right, then,” A crooked grin creeping onto his face however he tried to deny it, Eddie shrugged, “You want a taste, huh?”

** _We do._ **

“I suppose we can do something about that,” Eddie rubbed the head of his cock in a small circle against that warm wet tongue, “Like that; that enough?”

Venom didn’t quite give him a look. **_Eddie –_**

“Not enough, then?” Eddie pulled at the tentacles still restraining his other hand, “Let go a second? Thanks.” Grinning as they obediently loosened, he brought his arm down and placed his palm atop his goo creature’s head, “Right, in that case, now it’s your turn to stay put.”

Venom’s eyes narrowed, but they acquiesced. **_We can do that. _**

“Good,” Eddie’s smirk kept threatening to grow, but he managed to keep it minimal, his gaze open and guilelessly enquiring as he adjusted his grip on his dick, and nudged Venom into angling their head suitably.

** _Hmmm._ **

“Okay, how about this?” Eddie repeated his rub of dick to tongue more thoroughly this time, watching to be certain the precome that bubbled out of his slit ended up painting a larger circle than before, if still only coating a small percentage of the overall area.

“Ahhh –” Fuck but it felt _amazing_, especially those little spines and where it was ridged –

Eddie forced himself to draw back.

** _Ahhh – Not enough, Eddie!_ **

“No, really, still not?” Eddie wrinkled his brow in wholly mock consternation, “I was sure I had it that time.” He paused as if thinking, “Hey, I’ve got an idea. Why don’t we swap positions and I fuck your mouth?”

**_Yes, you should definitely do that__, _**Wicked teeth were revealed to their best advantage as Venom _grinned_.

Eddie grinned right back at them, “Let's get you under me, then.” 

And so that was how Eddie found himself on his knees on his cruddy mattress, goo creature sprawled underneath him half on and half off the bed, one of Eddie's hands still cupping Venom’s head and the other clutching at a whole mass of tentacles as he drove his cock over and over against their tongue, and into that moist, hot, wonderful maw.

Venom had retracted their lower teeth, but not the upper ones, and the hint of danger just cranked the need in Eddie – in them _both_ – higher. He panted open-mouthed as tentacles wound their way up the back of his thighs to fondle his perineum and balls.

“Can you –” Eddie squashed his chin to his chest to glance down at his goo, “Can you, like, m-make another mouth or tongue, and lick my prostate again at the same time? _Please_.”

**_So greedy, _**Venom smirked, delighted, huge hands smoothing up over Eddie’s ass cheeks, massaging them in time with his thrusts, pushing them gently together only to next spread them apart. A tentacle nudged at his hole even as they did this and Eddie rocked himself down onto it enthusiastically, his cock pumping out precome all over that unbelievable tongue as he felt himself wonderfully breached.

And then the tip of that tentacle found his prostate again and – softened, sort of, becoming wetter, and very convincingly tongue-like.

“Ohhh yes,” Eddie’s pace picked up accordingly.

**_Eddie, Eddie, you taste and feel so good, Eddie – _**Venom’s hands swept up to encircle his waist as a tentacle cracked down on his arse again.

“Fucking – _ahhh, _yes yes yes you do too, _so good, Venom_,” Driving down deep onto and then into them, Eddie all but howled.

**_Although we’re ready for more of you, _**Venom said meaningfully, and whopped him again.

“_Fuck_ fuck, yeah, you can have it –” Eddie jerked his hips back at the last moment, so he came all over that tongue and those teeth, laughter spluttering out of him as they delivered one last, much appreciated smack.

**_E-Eddie, _**Venom was laughing also, even at the same time as they were growling, the tentacle in his ass working him through his orgasm even as they shuddered through their own.** Yes_ –  
_**

Eddie clenched down on the tentacle inside him, tugged at the ones looped around his fingers, stroked their head, helping out however he could, and then collapsed down onto his own goo squishy from outer space when they'd both finished.

“Mmm, oh my fucking god that was good,” he got out after a while. It turned out snuggling Venom was far superior than snuggling his pillow, who knew.

**_Mmm. _**Venom cuddled back against him just as unrepentantly, **_We agree._**

They chilled out like that for a bit, streaked with sweat and come and saliva, but no potato chip bits or – as promised – china shards.

“Hmm,” Eddie mumbled, stirring eventually, and shoved his head harder against his very own goo, “You kind of –” This was something else stupid he was going to say, wasn’t it. Yawning, he went ahead and said it anyway, “You don’t have a heartbeat, do you.”

Because, like seriously, he knew they didn't. But where his ear was pressed against them, he was convinced he could hear some kind of rhythmic noise.

It was beyond pathetic to identify it and then consider the fact it seemed to match the beat of his own heart. It couldn’t be an Echo, after all. And even if it was, it wasn’t as if Eddie had anything like one in return.

** _Hmmm. _ **

Beneath him, Venom paused. Not going as motionless as they did earlier, when Eddie bled in their mouth, but enough that it still seemed significant. A Pause, if you like.

**_There was perhaps more I could have said in answer to your question earlier, _**they admitted after a moment, which was –

“Yeah, I probably figured that out at the time,” Snickering a bit, Eddie played with a formless bit of his squishy until Venom poked out a tentacle and wiggled it at him, at which point he transferred his attention to it, “Er. Are you going to tell me which question that was, though?”

**_When you asked about the phenomenon humans call ‘Echoes’, _**Venom wasn’t quite squirming with discomfort, but they weren’t particularly relishing this conversation either, were they.

So why bring it up? Eddie frowned slightly.

**_You know, the sound in your chest like a second heart you believe beats in time with that of your soulmate, _**they explained helpfully, as if he didn’t know this; a description that sounded straight out of a teen romance novel.

And as if they somehow could possibly believe Eddie might not be the freakish Anomaly he was.

“Don’t know that _I_ believe that,” Very carefully not thinking about his own Weird Slither, Eddie fiddled with his little tentacle and wriggled his hips a bit deeper into his goo, “You’ve been watching too many movies again.” Ones with titles like _An Echo In Time _and _Echoes Of Our Hearts._

**_We don’t have to watch movies to know this, _**Venom huffed, although they formed – something – inside their shapeless mass, and gave Eddie’s limp dick a little caress. Yelping at the overstimulation, he then had to chuckle at his own reaction. **_Anyway, Eddie, what we could have said earlier is –_**

Pulling at his tentacle until it stretched enough for him to drop a kiss to the tip, Eddie provided a helpful “Uh-huh?”

**_Is that while Klyntar have no such thing as ‘Echoes’, _**Venom gave the impression of rolling their eyes at him despite in no way currently possessing anything that even vaguely resembled ‘eyes’, **_We do have what some refer to as a ‘Thump’._**

“A thump, huh?” Pausing mid-nibble of his tentacle, Eddie blinked, “That sounds – random. All Klyntar have that? What is it?”

**_Uh. Actually only one Klyntar has ever had it to my knowledge, _**Venom squirmed more discernibly, **_If the rest ever experienced anything similar, they would no doubt have taken pleasure in hunting down and destroying the cause of it._**

“Mm okay,” Pressing his ear against his goo creature, Eddie listened to that _thump thump thump_ just barely perceptible from deep within them. It surely couldn't be the sound of his own heart, even if it continued beating in time with it, even as the rhythm in his own chest picked up. “Hmmm.”

**_I don’t believe in the existence of ‘soulmates’ or whatever the Thump is supposed to indicate, _**Venom said hastily, in a way that suggested that they really, really did believe and cared very much about it, but would totally deny it if questioned, **_After all, Eddie, you are my perfect match._**

Eddie’s Weird Slither was worming like crazy throughout the entire length of his body, but it wasn’t dissimilar to the times Venom did that, anyway.

It wasn’t dissimilar _at all_, in fact.

Eddie had noticed this really quite early on after they bonded, although back then he hadn’t wanted to acknowledge it, and besides they’d been too busy doing things like saving the world and being blown up.

“I kind of think you’re my perfect match too,” he informed his goo creature now, “Not really ‘kind of’, to be honest. I know you are.”

**_Eddie – _**Venom quite simply _ballooned_ into their humanoid form, which was pretty damn awesome, especially as Eddie was lying on top of them –

And then they were doing a whole lot of kissing, which was even better yet.

This might have led to some humping and grinding and maybe even some more sex, and laundry that needed doing even more than ever – except Venom hoovered everything up again, and so they mostly avoided the last part.

“Netflix and snacks?” Eddie panted when they collapsed a second time, quivering, atop the rather squashed and dented mattress. They were going to have to invest in something sturdier if they made a habit of this.

Damn, but Eddie hoped they made a habit of this.

**_Netflix _****_and s_****_nacks_****_, _**Venom agreed, and sent a tentacle out for the laptop even as others wiggled off to the kitchen, returning with a litre of bottled water and a veritable _ton_ of chocolates.

“You’re the best,” Eddie kissed them and cracked open the water, drinking deeply before settling back against his goo creature contentedly.

**You’re_ the best, Eddie, _**Venom made an unequivocally happy noise, a tentacle brushing Eddie’s hair off his forehead with open affection, and – they really were fucking _utterly_ _suited_ to each other, weren't they.

So yeah. Maybe one day they'd be ready and get around to sitting down and properly addressing the chance they maybe might just possibly be soulmates. But really? Who cared if they were anomalies. Echoes, Weird Slithers and Thumps? _Pffft_, whatever.

Such things didn't seem nearly as important as the fact they were together, and ultimately that was all that mattered.


End file.
